


school kids' dreams.

by duelbraids



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Secret Relationship, Some angst, spoilers for crimson flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: after the fall of deirdru, claude pays emperor hresvelg a late night visit - perhaps against his better judgement.





	school kids' dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, three m/f fics in a row, who AM i? either way, here's a fun fact, this started as smut, but then claude hijacked the fic.

The Imperial Army, along with the Black Eagles Strike Force, was to stay in Deirdru for the night, before the long march back to Garreg Mach. Though it was practical as a base of operations, Edelgard had to admit that it reeked of memories, of school days - of how she had never  _ let  _ herself be a schoolgirl, for even a moment. Now, as her war seems to draw to a close, she wishes she had.

It would have slowed things down, she would have grown attached, Those Who Slither had little patience for her as it stood, had she delayed… She would not have lived to see her new world. Edelgard realizes, perhaps it is all in vain, this worry. The past would not be changed with anxiety. Instead, she crawls out of the inn’s bed.

Despite her best efforts, sleep evades Edelgard. She thinks of Claude, having left hours ago, and how she longs for his smile. At their last parting, this longing set in after a few days. Today, she is left wanting for a man she just saw.  _ Knowing,  _ he will not return until her war is won, if at all, only makes her heart ache more. But she cannot think of it. So, she moves to stand, and stares out the window of the inn. Deridru is beautiful, filled with the songs of the Imperial Army, and they seem to be sharing their victory with the losers. She should be down there, she muses, but Hubert and Byleth had gotten onto her, of late, that she didn’t sleep enough. That she would feel better in the mornings, if she slept at night. 

They’re right. Of course, they’re right, and she turns to retire. As soon as she turns round, she  _ swears  _ she sees a face looking at her, and Edelgard turns around again. No one, but her own reflection - with her hair down, she looks younger, and with her eyes so wide from what she thought she saw, she looks like she could be a student once more. 

Once she had calmed herself, she finds reason to scream, but covers her mouth - a green eyed face swooping down, who landed on the balcony with grace, and  _ smiles  _ at her. How easy an expression, and how quick it is to grate on her nerves. Never mind how she wanted him here.

“Ugh, Claude!” The words come so naturally out of her mouth, and she finds herself stepping closer. It sounds as if she were simply chastising him for a prank. Her window is unlocked, and he opens it with ease.

“Might I come in?” Claude's smirk has made its reappearance, as he is already halfway into her room.

Her cheeks flush, but she hissed, “You are supposed to be gone- if any of my troops saw you-”

“They would’ve deferred to you, as to what to do with such a troublesome, handsome rogue.” Claude’s response is nonchalant, but she’d read him so well before - he knew this was foolish. He was returning for a reason, then. 

“People watch my actions with  _ scrutiny,  _ Claude. Even if I  _ want  _ you alive, people would not look kindly on it; I would be considered a naive  _ fool,  _ unable to lead an army -”

“Which is why I didn’t get caught.” He assuages her fear, and steps down, into her room. Claude notes that even when she sleeps, she keeps her gloves on, her nightgown covering  _ every  _ piece of skin, and the edge of a dagger peeks out from one sleeve. Even in sleep, she must be guarded.

Now that he was inside, Claude shuts the window, and the songs of excitement hush. It is just them, in this quiet moment, where she is but breaths from him. Claude could see all his schoolboy dreams coming true, right now. The dreams he’d had recently too, they were taunting him. “You know why I came, don’t you?” He asks, quietly, “You’re smart enough to put it together, aren’t you?” 

Edelgard seems to fumble - she steps back, away from him. The room is cold again. “I assume, given how you snuck to my window, with that dastardly grin, you came here for-” is she ashamed, of the words that might leave her mouth? Is that why she pauses, before sighing (a frustrated sigh, Claude notes not her _annoyed sigh, _which had a different cadence) admitting, “... I don’t know, Claude. Why would you risk your life just to see me?”

As if it were an answer, Claude reaches over to caress her cheek, watching as the emperor melts into his touch. “Is seeing you not enough? Can I not enjoy your presence? This might be my last chance, after all.” 

“Don't say that!” Edelgard raises her voice, too loud, and she quiets to a whisper, “I… I cannot bear the thought.”

“Then maybe my offer will interest you.”

“... Go on.” Her voice is apprehensive, but Edelgard takes a tentative step towards her lover.

“After the war,” he begins, and even the smooth talker stutters, “After all this is over and you bring your new world to fruition, could I return to you? To your _side,_ I mean- I mean, you’ll need a hand, I’m sure the country can’t govern itself-  ** _not _ ** that I don’t think you’ll be a competent leader, that’s not what-” For all his hemming and hawing, Claude turned bright red, and finally, spits it out, “ _ Will you marry me _ ?” 

There is not a moment between his question and her answer, which is her arms wrapped tight around him, keeping him so close. Her body flush against his, “With such an astute proposal, how could I say no?” Her grip is tight, as if to let him go would end her life. “But why now? You could have waited until the war was over, for we'll have to wait to announce it anyways-” 

“That was my plan.” He admits to her, and Claude’s arms finally come to rest on her back, beginning to rub in circles, “But when I flew away, I started to miss you. And I thought how, if I waited until after the war, I would be too busy with Almyra, and someone else might propose first.” 

“Do you think I would say yes to anyone else?” Edelgard _pouts_ at the idea, unbecoming of her. Anyone else as her partner… How horrid. Well, anyone who would be so brazen to propose to an emperor, without so much as a first date.

“If it secured some peace for Adestria, I think so.” Claude kisses her cheek, as if it were a comfort, “No offense, El, but you have a tendency to put your country ahead of your own needs.” 

She realizes, knows, he’s right. If one of the Dukes, or a foreign ruler, gave her enough reason, she would accept a loveless marriage, lie back and think of Adestria, if it meant her people would prosper. Perhaps it’s good he proposed now, before the floodgate of men and women wanting her hand came undone.  But then, the thought is now in her head - that she should be saving her hand, using it to secure an alliance, a trade deal, something that could be used. There was no place for love for an Emperor, so lonely up top. But then, Claude is so close, and this, this is all she could want. Perhaps she can allow herself this one selfishness. 

“Will you stay the night?” Her voice is so hopeful, so soft, in his ears.

“I can’t.” He reminds her, “Your army would have my head for returning. If Hubert didn't kill me for sleeping with the Emperor.” Edelgard seems to pout, and deflate in his arms. To make it up to her, Claude leans down to capture her lips. His back aches at the action, already tired from circling the city. When he does finally let go, Claude cannot help but watch Edelgard’s lips, staying parted for him. “But, I have a parting gift.” 

She seems a little glassy eyed, watching his hands fiddle around for a pouch near his waist. Claude, too, felt breathless, his fingers shaking. He hides the ring from her sight, pressing it against his palm. He begins to slide the glove away from her left hand. “May I?” Edie nods, and he pulls it away. Though he does not stare, his heart twinges at the scars on her hands, too clean and too old to be from the war. Nevertheless, he begins to slip the ring on her finger, the delicate gold band decorated with filigree, a ruby, and a yellow diamond, as if in an infinity loop.

Both hold their breaths, and Claude cannot help but feel triumphant when the ring fits perfectly on her hand. Glancing up, he catches her smile; his heart warms against his chest. “If I knew you would smile so, I would’ve started with the ring.”

“It’s… It’s all so real, Claude.” Hushed, as if she were…. Praying, as if she were awestruck; how else could he describe her tone, how excited she says it, how  _ lovely  _ it sounds. “You want to marry me - I’m going to be your  _ wife! _ ” 

“How lucky am I?” Claude asks her, but expects no response. Edie giggles - so unbecoming of the Emperor, but it is not a bad sound. How could he leave her, now? Both know, he must leave for Almyra, sooner, rather than later. Claude wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls Edelgard off her feet, into one final kiss.  _ Final for now, _ he reminds himself.  _ Steady your pessimistic heart, you will see her again. _ “Will you dream of me tonight, Edelgard?”

“As if I have not been dreaming of you for months?” Her feet still dangle, and she presses her lips to his cheek. “Please, you must leave. Be safe.” Claude does, eventually, place her back on the ground, but Edelgard still feels like she’s floating. 

“Of course. It would not do to make you a widow-.” 

Commanding once more, Emperor Edelgard says, **“Halt** that thought. I can barely stand separation, don’t-” Edelgard stares at him, so serious, “Don’t make me think of your death.” 

“Then, don’t.” Claude tries to dash the thought. One would think  _ he  _ was the one going to war, when it was indeed, she, who would be risking her life in a battle so soon. “And you, you... stay alive. We’ve got a wedding to plan once this war is up.” 

Wordlessly, Edelgard nods and opens the window for him - his wyvern waits, patiently. Edelgard even scratches the beast's nose, before she shuts the window. As he leaves, Claude can swear he hears, "I promise." It is the promise that will keep him sane on the ride to Almyra, at his coronation, until the day he can finally scream to the world that Edelgard was his betrothed.


End file.
